


Work From Home

by OliviaAdams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Horny Sebastian Stan, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF - Freeform, Marvel RPF - Freeform, Nudity, POV First Person, RPF, Real person fanfiction - Freeform, Sebastian Stan Fluff, Sebastian Stan smut, Tired Sebastian Stan, celebrity fanfiction - Freeform, real person fic, sexual inuendo, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaAdams/pseuds/OliviaAdams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian arrives home late one night, after a long day of filming, to find you waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work From Home

I heard the front door close with a soft click. Light and slow footsteps sounded across the living room. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, to not wake me, assuming I was sleeping. It was 1am after all, but I was far from sleep. I sat perched at the foot of our bed, legs crossed, hands in my lap, listening to my boyfriend creep into our apartment.

Sebastian opened the bedroom door slowly, peeking his head in. His eyes lit up at the sight of me, but I could see the edges of exhaustion weighing heavily on his face and body. He dropped his duffle bag to the side with a muffled thud and leaned his shoulder against the door frame.  
  
“Well look at _you_ , sittin' pretty and patient.” He stifled a yawn with a smile and tipped his head to rest on the door frame. “Just for me?”  
  
“Just for you, baby.” I could tell he was tired and worried that I might be pushing him too far. “Unless you’re too tired.” I made a concerted effort to not sound disappointed.  
  
“That depends. Whatcha got on under there?” He pulled his head up and motioned towards me with a nod of his chin.  
  
I slipped the knot out of my satin robe and let it fall from my shoulders, exposing my bare breasts. Sebastian's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he stood up straight, opening his mouth in a silent gasp. I uncrossed my legs, opening them to him, the silky black material sliding to the wayside.  
  
“Nope! Not too tired!” He kicked his foot back, shutting the door and strode confidently across the room. His swagger faltered as he neared me, falling to his knees at my feet. “Woman, you are the devil.” His hands slid up the outside of my thighs. Pushing off what little material was left covering my lower body, he paused, rubbing his thumbs on my hip bones.  
  
“You look like you had a long day at work.” I ran my hand through his hair and pulled his face to the sensitive skin between my breasts, squeezing my arms together for an extra effect. “Lay down and let me do the work.”  
  
“Nu-uhhhhh,” he moaned, muffled by my chest. “Not yet.”

“I want to ride you, baby.” Sebastian straightened up at my words, taking my mouth like he was starving for it.  
  
“You will,” he smiled into my lips. “But you can’t unwrap a present like that and not let me try it first.” He rested back on his heels, looking me over.

I was done for and I knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think... should I venture further into the night?


End file.
